


Dominance Battle

by Lovely_Shine



Series: Minecraft Diaries: Hidden In the Shadows [1]
Category: Aphmau (fandom), Minecraft (Video Game), aphmau - Fandom
Genre: How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Minecraft, Minecraft Diaries - Aphmau, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Sexual Tension, The Nether (Minecraft), Vylad is a cheater, angry idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Shine/pseuds/Lovely_Shine
Summary: Gene and Aaron are don with arguing over things, deciding to settle it in a rather odd battle of dominance. The rest of the Shadow Knight team is fed up with them and the sexual tension between them. And someone on the team is not as loyal as they thought.This can be read as a stand alone, or as part of other stories in this collection/series of an AU of MCD I have that explores the Shadow Knights a little more.(Multiple works in this series are going to be posted.)
Relationships: Gene (Minecraft)/Aaron Lycan, Gene/Aaron, Gene/Aaron Lycan
Series: Minecraft Diaries: Hidden In the Shadows [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096709
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Dominance Battle

Gene and Aaron stood inches apart, faces close together, teeth bared, eyes narrowed. Behind them stood a group of their exasperated teammates, all three decked out in the Shadow Knight armour except for the youngest, who wore clothing of varying shades of green. He was leaning against a man with brown hair that had orange roots, who had a look of annoyance on his face. Behind him stood their second in command, who had his fingers tightly intertwined with the youngest.   
The door opened, revealing a woman with long snowy hair and dark purple eyes. "What are you boys doing?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow at them, as the first two barely blinked.  
"Dominance battle, winner becomes leader. We're in hour three by now." The young boy piped up, pulling his scarf farther over his face as she stared at him, leaning on his boyfriend and holding his ex-fiance's hand secretly.   
"Well, Aaron needs to hurry up, we have training for him." The girl, Sasha, said loudly, staring at the tallest one in the room.  
"So does Gene, we have to go deal with the Priest and his 'girlfriend'." The auburn-haired boy in the back spoke up.  
"Aleina is not his girlfriend, they hate each other's guts. They hate my guts more though but.., eh, I don't care." Vylad said, pushing up off of Laurance and releasing Zenix's hand.

Ignoring them, Gene and Aaron continued to stare at each other, speaking in soft voices back and forth. Gene, in all his 5'8" glory was still 5" shorter than Aaron, who stood at 6'1", meaning that he towered over Gene when they were this close.  
"Gonna give up soon, pretty boy?" Aaron snarled, smirking at the smaller man, lips turned upwards and appearing deadly.   
"In your dreams, love~" Gene purred out, his smirk much gentler yet more flirtatious than that of Aaron's remark.  
The sexual tension and underlying flirting that was between the two would be suffocation if they weren't so oblivious to what they were doing over the past few months.  
Gene hummed, reaching out and gently grazing his hand over Aaron's cheek, eyes twinkling as they flashed their original blue color. "C'mon Puppy~ Let me win, I deserve it. I'm the one who should be in charge~"   
Aaron's eyes narrowed into sharp slits, growling softly.  
The growl grew louder as Gene took a slight step back, retracting his hand and snarling. "Jeez, don't get your panties in a twist, puppy."  
"Call me puppy one more time and by the time I'm done with you I'll rearrange your entire body makeup" Aaron threatened, catching the slight blush on Gene's face from this.  
"Puppyyyy~ puppy, Puppy, Puppy~" He taunts, grinning and chuckling.  
Suddenly a startled yelped escaped him as Aaron threw him against the wall, pinning him there with his arms and a leg, their chests pressed together, both wearing their training clothes from an earlier sparring session. Gene stared up in shock at Aaron, not expecting him to actually attack, especially since Gene was unarmed at the current moment. Their faces mouths were centimeters apart, any slight movement would probably make them connect. Ragged breaths ruffled Gene's hair and sent chills down his spine as he gulped, lifting his gaze from rough lips, to deadly black eyes.. black? What happened to the usual red? He was unaware that he himself had shifted out of Shadow knight form the instant Aaron grabbed him, thus losing this battle.  
"I win, Genie~" Aaron growled softly, staring down at the smaller helpless man.  
Alejera refused to look up, face bright red in embarrassment from losing. That is, until he felt calloused fingers grip his chin and tilt his face up, making the two's gaze meet. Somewhere along the way, their teammates had filed out of the room, off to train and not get in trouble like these two would, leaving them alone for the time being.  
"Such a shame someone as pretty as you is wasted by working for a person like Shad." He whispered, the hints of a smirk appearing on the corners of his face.  
Gene stood there shocked as he felt himself pulled forwards quickly into a rough kiss. Both resumed their fight of dominance, biting, growling, and tugging at one another. Aaron ended up splitting Gene's lip and piercing it with his sharp Shadow Knight fangs, blood starting to trickle out of it and down his chin. Finally they pulled back, panting and assessing the damage of their faces. Gene chuckled, wiping the blood away, still blushing like crazy.   
"Fucker, who said you were allowed to touch me?"  
"I did, I won, I'm leader. What I say goes. So... be at the training field when everyone else leaves in 2 hours, just me and you, understand, Alejera?"  
Gene looked at him, snarling before a slow lazy smirk appeared on his face. "And if I don't?"  
"Then I'll have to punish a disobedient teammate. Surely you of all people know the terror of what those who torture you can do, just think of what I can do to you."

Gene was at the training grounds an hour earlier than he needed to.


	2. After Math

Gene felt the air in his lungs dissipate as he was thrown harshly to the ground. A low grunt escaped him at that moment as he lifted his head up, hand pressed to his chest to glare at his attack.  
Aaron Lycan, who was staring down at Gene in disappointment and annoyance for going down so quickly.   
They'd been sparring and training for hours now, ever since Aaron played dirty to win their little battle earlier. Most other Shadow Knights were all gathered in the fortress doing their own things, including the rest of their team, and the training grounds were a pretty secluded place, out of view of the fortress.  
"You're moving slower than usual, meaning your preoccupied. Clear your mind from everything that's distracting you and do what you must to get back into the zone. Now." He growled out, sitting up and moving off of Gene, helping him up.  
Pushing himself up, Gene reached to bend down and puck up his sword when a rough calloused hand grabbed his wrist. And before he could react, Aaron pinned him back to the ground, smirking as they stared back and forth, centimeters apart. Gene gulped a bit, face reddening from the close proximity.  
"Bastard.. it's your fault I'm preoccupied." He shot back, sheathing his sword to take a break and relax. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Aaron watching him with coal eyes, feel his gaze burning holes into his head and making the hair on his neck stand up.  
"Ugh, god dammit, Lycan, what are you staring a-"   
His shout was swallowed by a pair of lips, as rough as the person they belonged to. Aaron grabbed a hold of Gene's waist, shoving him against an upright slab on Netherrack.  
He tried squirming out of Aaron's grip but the other man was quite strong. Still, the pair of lips against his own felt nice, and he began to kiss back, not wanting to back down from this.The rough kiss soon turned to full blown making out, both men trying to gain dominance, a clashing of lips, biting, teeth clanking together. Much rougher and needier than back in their common area.  
A hand slid down Gene's side slowly, slipping under his shirt and trailing cool fingers across the smooth skin of his stomach, making him gasp. Aaron took advantage of this by slipping his tongue into his mouth, pressing their bodies close, chests right up against eachothers. Gene's hands scrambled for something to hold on to, tugging on Aaron's shirt, wrapping around his neck, tangling into his hair and pulling it. Anything, constantly grabbing onto something.   
A low growl rumbled in Aaron's chest when Gene began fighting back with his own tongue. When Aaron felt Gene try to slip his tongue into his own mouth, he bites down- hard. A startled yelp and pained whimper emits from Gene's mouth as he pulled back out of instinct, face dark red. Both men stood there panting, staring at one another. A slow smirk once again formed on Aaron's face as he moved to attack Gene's neck with bites and kisses, leaving dark bruising bite marks and hickeys on any available skin.  
This apparently was a weak spot of Gene's for he felt his knees buckle, completely melting into Aaron's grip, head falling back and letting out small whines and whimpers, beginning to moan a bit.   
Meanwhile, hands roamed under his shirt playful and light, cool against his warm skin.  
Suddenly, interrupting them, someone cleared their throat, startling the two knights and making them jump apart, faces going dark red as the scrambled to act natural.   
Standing there at the entrance to the training grounds was Sasha, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. "Sorry to interrupt your.. 'sparring' session, but Shad wants to see all of us, he has some work for us to do."  
With that she turned and walked away, hearing the boys scramble after her quickly, Gene snagging Aaron's bandana and tying it around his neck to hide the marks.  
Aaron suddenly grabbed his arm, pulling him back to whisper in his ear. "We'll finish this later~"


	3. I'm In Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gene and Aaron continue to fight and things get rather heated. In the end, Gene is the ultimate loser of their war, and now he thinks he has a boyfriend. Who knew that to tame a wild Angry Shadow Knight, you just gotta show them who's boss. Both in bed and out, for them to become gentle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut is referenced, but in the end, I did not go through with writing it as it made me uncomfortable to write it, but this is the very last piece of this little story saga in the Hidden In The Shadows AU of Gene and Aaron, and how Aaron became leader of their group and ended up dating Gene!
> 
> Stay tuned for more stories in the saga, Will probably post the first ever story I wrote for this later today.

Gene felt his back hit the bed roughly, feeling the air get knocked out of his lungs from the impact force. He barely had time to regain himself when the bed dipped under added weight, and the lights above him were blocked out, his scarred body cast into shadows. Almost fearfully, he lifted his gaze up, blue eyes meeting red ones, red eyes which slowly turned coal black the longer they maintained eye contact.

He goes to push Aaron away, to take a moment and recollect himself, but that turned out to be a wrong move. Calloused hands wrapped around his thin, bony wrists, slamming them down and effectively pinning him to the bed. Hot breath whispered past his ear, ruffling a few strands of midnight blue hair and sending shivers down his spine. And then, the voice. Oh Irene, that voice. Deep and rough, just like the man it comes from, that could make your knees go weak just by answering a question, a voice that dripped with fake honey, that only seemed to get lower the longer the spoke, turn more dangerous, and refusing to hide the obvious lust in it’s words.

“Ah, ah, ah~ Don’t you dare try anything with me, Genie~” Aaron purred out in low tones, enjoying how the other man tensed up, hands curling into fists, eyes squeezed shut, and soft whimpers left his mouth, all just because of Aaron speaking. “You aren’t in control here, not as long as I’m around. You belong to me, I’m your leader. Your master~ Not Shad, not anyone else. Do you understand me?”

He waited for a response, receiving radio-silence from Gene, save for occasional whimpers and whines. Annoyed by this, Aaron untied the bandana from around Gene’s neck, pulling it off and dropping it onto the bed next to him. The Shadow Knight took a moment to examine the already made marks that littered the smooth, soft, pale skin of the other’s neck, smirking at his masterpiece. Eventually, he found the one mark he was looking for, darker and more bruised than the others, Aaron lowered his head, still giving Gene plenty of time to give him a response. When Gene failed to do so, Aaron parted his lips, tongue swiping over his new set of fangs, before driving them home directly into Gene’s neck where the mark was.

The man under him let out a pained scream, arms shooting up to shove Aaron away on instinct, but those hands were once again pinned back down with the leader’s strong grip. He arched his back up, baring his teeth and hissing up at the ceiling, unable to turn his head to the side and see what Aaron was doing to him, not that the pain didn’t give him enough answers.

“Fuck!! Aaron!! Those arE SHAAA!!~”

Unable to finish his sentence as a knee found his groin, Gene’s words turned into a yelp, followed by a soft moan, obviously trying to muffle the noise. This wouldn’t be allowed on Aaron’s watch, who still had his teeth buried into the skin of Gene’s neck, as he pressed his knee harder against the smaller man’s crotch, smirking.

Feeling his teeth finally break enough skin to draw decent amounts of blood, he released his neck, pulling back to watch the thick red liquid swell up and begin dripping down his neck. Gene could do nothing more than whimper in pain and moan as pressure was applied to the intruding knee. 

Something rough and wet was dragged across his neck, wiping up the blood and it took the blue haired knight a minute to realize what just happened. Aaron was lapping up the blood off his neck, dragging his tongue slowly across the injury, getting close to his earlobe before dragging it back down again.

The feelings were overwhelming as Gene let out a desperate whine to get Aaron’s attention. Feeling him move up some, and feeling his gaze on him, Gene looked up at Aaron, eyes glazed over ever so slightly as he squirmed, rutting up against Aaron’s knee as he began to grow desperate.

“Aaron- .. please.~” Gene whispered, voice soft and barely audible. His weak attempt at begging was rewarded with Aaron applying a bit more pressure between his legs, giving him a look that said to try harder if he wished to get what he wanted from him.

This of course resulted in Gene letting out more whines, all of which were ignored by Aaron, who moved to start biting his neck and drawing more blood for fun, all the while only giving Gene a knee in which to try and relieve some of the pain and pressure that was building up in his lower half. Blue eyes squeezed shut in frustration, arching his back as he once again tried to rut up against that damn knee; that damn knee that was not sufficient enough to give Gene what he needed. He knew what he had to do, but his pride wouldn’t allow him to back down just yet.

It wasn’t until Gene felt Aaron pulling his knee away, taking the one thing Gene had to try and get himself by, that his foundations began to crumble.

“Aaron…”

A soft grunt from the working man was his response, nothing more, he has to try harder.

“Lord Aaron.”

Growling, signalling that Gene better choose his next attempt carefully.

“Bast-AAAAH~”

Cut off by an annoyed knight, Gene felt Aaron’s knee return full force, pressing down harshly on the tent in his pants and making the world go blurry from tears and the hints of pleasure. And then there was a voice in his ear, snarling at him to stop messing around and submit.

“You and I both know what I’m waiting to hear.”

“Aaron, pleaaaaah-” Pressing harshly down onto his crotch, Aaron glared at Gene, who was unable to try and avoid it any longer. He needed relief, needed it badly. Needed AARON badly.

“Oh fuck.. Master! Please!!” Gene begged, tears welling out and slipping down his face slowly.

A low chuckle reached his ears, and next thing he knew, a pair of rough, chapped lips pressed against his own in a desperate kiss, full of lust and desire. Gene greedily kissed back, legs wrapping around Aaron’s waist and pulling his lower half down to press against his own, the tent in his pants rubbing up against Aaron’s clothed bulge. A sharp pain shot through his bottom lip, making him gasp, feeling a rough tongue force its way into his mouth, exploring the hot, wet cavern, mixing their saliva together. All of the sensations he was feeling were overwhelming despite not even having much done to him yet; and yet his mind was fuzzy and blank, void of any rational thinking as Aaron slid a hand low, dipping past his waistband and into his boxers.

  
  


Gene woke up the next morning to an empty bed, faint traces of warmth signalling that he hasn’t been alone for long. A door opened and closed nearby, just out of his immediate, still sleepy and blurry sight, and footsteps walked over to the bed, carrying a tall man with them. Arms wove around his waist as he was pulled back against someone’s chest, the mattress dipping under the newly added weight.

“Morning, Genie~” A voice purred into his ear, making him hum softly in response.

“Mmm, morning Aaron..” He replied, words slurring together slightly as he tried to wake up more, tilting his head back to catch Aaron’s lip in a gentle kiss.

When Aaron pulled away he smirked playfully. “Aww.. No more ‘master’?” You seemed perfectly fine screaming it last night~”

“Oh Shut up, fleabag!” The smaller knight shot back, playfully elbowing him before turning in his grip to wrap his arms around Aaron’s shoulders and nuzzle into his neck.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re adorable?”

“Shuddup, m’ trying to go back to sleep.”

Aaron laughed, leaning against the headrest and holding Gene against him, letting the man drift back off, safe in his grip.

“I love ya, ya dork.” He whispered to the sleeping man, unaware of the soft smile that formed on their face because of these words.

**Author's Note:**

> First story I'm posting that is part of an MCD AU I created to explore and expand the world through the eyes of the Shadow KNights. I have more written, and they'll be posted too. Also, check out my current multi-fic story 'Fake Relationship Gone Right'! First three chapters are already out, and the 4th is on it's way. I have that all planned out, and will updated it as frequently as possible, but it takes time to write and edit and review, and you can already see I've improved just over the first three chapters!
> 
> Anyways, thats all I wanted to say!
> 
> \- Mel signing out


End file.
